1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and a method thereof, and more specifically, to a photographing apparatus using a coded light, an image processing apparatus to process the photographed data, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various photographing apparatuses have been introduced along with the advanced electronic technologies. For example, compact cameras or mobile phones equipped with digital camera technology provide high quality resolution images.
Conventional photographing apparatuses such as a digital camera, a mobile phone, a web cam, a CCTV, etc., may be used for everyday common purposes, and other types of specialized photographing apparatuses, such as an endoscope, may be used for a specialized purpose.
The conventional photographic apparatus may utilize image devices such as charge-coupled apparatuses (CCD) or complimentary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS). The image devices convert lights reflecting from an object into electric charges to develop an image. If a user pushes the shutter, the light enters each image device through lenses during a time at which the shutter is pushed. The image devices generate electric charges according to an amount of light photons received, which are grains of light. The conventional photographing apparatuses utilize information regarding a quantity of the electric charges to determine pixel values of each pixel, and then to combine the pixels and develop images therefrom.
The conventional photographing apparatuses utilize the light reflecting from the object and develop the images. The light enters each image device during a time at which a shutter shield of the conventional photographing apparatus is open. If the subject of photography or the apparatus shakes during the time at which the shutter shield is open, the reflected light from one pixel may be divided and enter several image devices within the conventional photographing apparatus, causing the image blurring.
Various image processing methods have been developed to solve the image blurring. However, there is a problem when processing the images because the data photographed from the apparatus or a blurring kernel may not be found. To be specific, if the blurring kernel is non-linear, the edges of the image may have ringing even when the blurring kernel is expected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a photographing method that can reduce blurring in a photographed image.